garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
1995
January * Realizing that the site of the failed Great Hunt of 1994 had become a Blight, a force of Garou held a great Rite of Cleansing. Banestriker, the Claw, led the force defending the Theurges who performed the Cleansing (Nike, Kevin Callahan and the ritemaster Render-of-Blights). A number of Banes tried to stop the Rite, and confused Weaver spirits fought both sides in an attempt to control the situation. The newly-arrived Get Harald almost perished while attempting to shield the Seers from Balefire, and no one escaped the battle unscathed. Fortunately, the Cleansing was successful, with no loss of Garou lives. February * Pack Gauntlet, fulfilling a promise to a lightning spirit, attack smog banes in the Umbra around St. Claire Plastic Works. They discover greater corruption than they had expected, and alert the Claw, who leads the Garou in Revel against the factory at the next Moot. Many packs distinguish themselves, including Rush Hour, Renaissance, Clarity, and Gauntlet. Many Fomori and Banes are destroyed, but the final bane, a huge, insectoid creature that blazed with incredible heat, seemed unstoppable. With the Gifts granted them by Gaia, a handful of Get were able to stand against the creature and slay it. Banestriker then collapsed the Umbral structure itself. In the following weeks, constant, inexplicable equipment failures and structural faults forced the closing of the factory in the Realm. March * A Horror long anticipated came to the Caern, as the Ice King, forwarned by the return of the Wendigo, struck in ice and freezing cold. The whole Sept mobilized to protect the Caern. Mouse counted coup on the creature, and many others fell in the battle against it, and its army of banes: Flying Bear, Jeremy, Walker, Wind, Shana, and Velasquez. The Ice King escaped, fleeing with Maury as hostage, to the gates of Malfeas. A second force caught and killed it, though that cost the life of the leader of the Wendigo, Red Sky. The night of the first attack, Horus, the Warder of the Caern, disappeared mysteriously. * While painful visions began to stir the dreams of some of the Sept members, and nightmares haunted the children of St. Uriels, the struggle against the Wyrm continued. Quiet led riters to cleanse a powerful knife fetish retrieved from the body of the Nephandi Amanda. However, as anticipated, the knife held a powerful call to the Wyrm, and the gathering was attacked by 16 banes. Joan, elder of the Black Furies, and James, new-rited Cliath of the Children, fell in the ensuing battle. The fetish was cleaned, and placed so it might bring healing to the women of St. Claire. But the cost was great. * The pack Watcher slayed a BSD that was killing wolves in the green pack. June * In a time dark with dreams and a mysterious force that has snatched many strong Garou like Render-of-Blights and Chris McDowell, and the life of Lauren, Child of Gaia, the Great Hunt of the Solstice is called. The spirits point to one believed to be Nephandi, who surrounds himself with powerful allies of the Wyrm. The struggle is grusome and fierce, and the two Get Kay and Ned Briggs die in the battle. Many others are drawn to the point of death. Despite the struggle, the object of the hunt manages to make his escape. The uncertain victory gives to the Theurges of the Sept portents of struggle and difficulty and loss in the year ahead. * The Sept Alpha, driven to avenge the death of his packmate, Nosewhistler, summons a storm of spirits to bring the perpetrator of the deed to him. Unfortunately, this villain is none other than Logan Kramer, priest at St. Uriel's, and in secret an Elder Theurge of the Black Spiral Dancers. Kramer is assaulted in his lair by the hordes of spirits, and barely overcomes them. He then summons his own army of banes to do battle, and the Umbra of St. Claire becomes a maelstrom. Arjun is assaulted at Alchem by part of the Dancer's army, and various Garou are drawn into battle, either at the prompting of allied spirits, or because of an accident of proximity. In the end, the Claw, Kurt Banestriker, sacrifices himself to kill Kramer. The Child of Gaia, Adam, and the Shadow Lord cub Jake are slain in the battle, and others are severely wounded. However Alchem (and Arjun) survive. August * Two hazards that have threatened the Sept come to an end when the newly formed packs of Prophecy and Visions end the threat of a soul-stealing weaver-trap, and Prophecy and Unity unite to slay a Queen of Nightmares who has been haunting the children of St. Claire. Horus's death during the battle with the Ice King is confirmed, and Arjun Fletcher stands down as Alpha. The Warder, Justice, claims the position, and Stormcrow becomes the Warder of the Caern. Owl returns to the Caern, causing problems between the Spirits of the Sept and Rat. A Wyrm taint sickens and kills some of the Wolf kinfolk of the Garou. There is a hush upon the Sept as all wait to see in what direction the new Leadership shall go. * Chris ~Nightmare~ returns as a BSD, killing Maury and Noor and causing the death of Hazmat's unborn child. * A new pack forms, Prophecy, consisting of Megan, Alexander, Shea, and Strength-Bringer. November * Strength-Bringer goes over to the Wyrm, renaming herself Clotho. Thom Crowley joins the Enemy as well. (Log) December * Cyllen returns Magpie to the Sept of the Wheel, having had the assistance of the Sept of the Cypress Rising in Alabama. * Anpwhotep's face makes the front page paper after a cubnapping gone awry. FBI Helicopters circle over the caern as the investigation continues. * Thom Crowley, now a Black Spiral Dancer, kills Justice-rhya, his former elder. He is in turn killed by Anubis. * Stormbringer is lost. * The pack Blackwatch forms, consisting of Brian, Eochaid, Eamon, Shadow-Catcher, and Casey-Scott, following raven. * Brian takes over as sept Alpha. Sorrows, Thorn, Bloodsinger, and Always Hungry are killed in the moot. * The Sept becomes aware of an enemy with mage-like powers who some call the Firebringer who is making strange demands on certain Garou. * An auction is held for various lands surrounding (and including) the caern. (Log Part 1,Part 2) Category:Year